


BTHB thingy

by LilacpawOwO



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacpawOwO/pseuds/LilacpawOwO
Summary: This is a BTHB (Bad Things Happen Bingo) but at the same time not; I’m not exactly entering the actual contest thingy on Tumblr, I’m just using the tropes and letting people decide which tropes to use.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a BTHB (Bad Things Happen Bingo) but at the same time not; I’m not exactly entering the actual contest thingy on Tumblr, I’m just using the tropes and letting people decide which tropes to use.  
List of Tropes

Check marks placed next to tropes to show how many times they were used; tropes can be used more than once.  
These are the tropes that I can properly work with and make an at least semi-interesting story with.

Ambush ✓  
Amputation  
Animal Attack  
Attacked in Their Sleep  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
Betrayal  
Bleeding Out  
Bleeding Through the Bandages  
Blindfolded  
Blood from the Mouth  
Bound and Gagged  
Bounty on Their Head  
Can Only Move the Eyes  
Cauterizing a Wound  
Cold-Blooded Torture  
Collared and Chained  
Comatose  
Concussion  
Coughing Up Blood ✓  
CPR  
Damaged Vocal Cords  
Deathbed Confession  
Doesn’t Realize They’ve Been Injured ✓  
Don’t Let Them See You Cry  
Don’t You Dare Pity Me  
Dragged by the Ankle  
Dragging Themselves Along the Ground  
Drowning  
Dying in Their Arms  
Electrocution  
Empty Shell  
Falling from a Great Height  
Falling Through the Ice  
Forced to Hurt Someone  
Go Through Me  
Going into Shock  
Hidden Scar  
Hiding an Injury  
Hope Is Scary  
Hurts to Breathe  
Hypothermia  
I Just Want to Have Friends  
“I Know You’re In There Somewhere” Fight  
"I Will Only Slow You Down"  
"I Will Punish Your Friend for Your Failure" ✓  
Impaled Chest  
Insomnia  
Internal Bleeding  
Isolation  
It’s All My Fault  
Jaw Wired Shut  
Jealousy/Envy  
Kick Them While They Are Down  
Knife to the Throat  
Left for Dead  
Locked in a Cage  
Loss of Sight  
Memory Loss  
Mercy Killing  
Mind Games  
Most Dangerous Game  
Mouth Stitched Shut  
Near-Death Experience  
Never Got to Say Goodbye  
Outnumbered in a Fight ✓  
Panic Attack  
Paralyzed by Fear  
Pinned to the Wall  
Pleading ✓  
Please Don’t Leave Me  
Poison/Venom  
Pulling Teeth  
Put Down Your Gun and Step Away  
Race Against the Clock  
Rendered Mute  
Reopening an Old Wound  
Rope Burns  
Scar to Remember  
Shock Collar  
Shot with an Arrow  
Slowly Running Out of Air  
Starvation  
Strangling  
Strapped to a Bomb  
Survivor’s Guilt  
Take Me Instead  
Taking the Bullet  
This Is for Your Own Good  
Time Loop  
Tortured for Information  
Trail of Blood  
Trapped in a Burning Building  
Trying Not to Cry  
Trying to Wake Them Up  
Used As Bait  
Used in Sacrifice  
Was Too Hard on Them  
Water Torture  
You Can Scream All You Want  
You Said You Would Let Them Go

Comment up to 6 tropes and any characters from red vs blue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by:  
> My IRL friend
> 
> Tropes:  
> Ambush   
> Coughing up blood   
> Doesn’t realize they’ve been injured   
> Outnumbered in a fight   
> “I will punish your friend for your failure”   
> Pleading 
> 
> Main characters:  
> The members of the blue team

Washington was lying on his bed, unable to sleep. So much had been happening, and he couldn’t get Felix and Locus out of his head. Unable to shake off the feeling that something really bad was about to happen, Wash sat up in his bed. He rubbed his temples, before resting his forehead in his hands.

  


A loud  _ Thud!  _ echoed throughout the base, startling Washington. He lifted his head, letting his hands drag over his scarred face. “Caboose?” He called out. No answer. “Caboooose?” after no answer came yet again, Wash stood up suddenly, grabbed his gun and raced out of his room.

  


He looked around, being extra careful as he didn’t have his armor on. He carefully crept over to where Carolina was sleeping, and woke her up after trying to come up with a way to do so without being smacked.

  


He swiftly dodged her flailing hands, and immediately cupped his hand over her mouth. “Someone’s here!” He hissed,failing to do so before being kicked hard in the stomach. He led her out of the room, only to jump back into another room as bullets began to rain down upon the two.

  


“Oh, hey Wash and Carolina. It seems we’ve been ambushed.” Sarge seemed to appear out of nowhere, popping out of the shadows like a Jack-in-the-Box. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Tucker’s mumbled was barely audible among the bullets that cascaded towards them.

  


Carolina loaded her gun. “How many soldiers are there, Epsilon?” Epsilon appeared beside her, poking out of the doorway. “Uhh, I don’t think I should tell you that number right now.” Epsilon backed out of the doorway, an overwhelmed look on his face.

  


“Well  _ that’s  _ reassuring.” Simmons’s sarcastic remark echoed through the room, as Carolina dared to peak around the doorway. When her breath audibly caught in her throat, Simmons and Grif glanced at each other uneasily.

  


A familiar voice rang out through the chaos, and the bullets stopped as it spoke. “You, my friends, are  _ severely _ outnumbered. If you want to survive this, then you’re best bet it to come out right now and surrender. If you fail to do that, then my soldiers will come into that room with you and give you  _ quite _ a problem.”

  


Washington and Carolina looked at each other, before Tucker pulled out his sword. “Fuck off, Felix!” Tucker’s voice was extremely irritated, and even a little bit of fear hinted at the edges of it.

  


“That’s cute. How about this: Come out and surrender and your no-brained retard gets to survive.” They could hear the click of a gun, and Caboose’s voice appear. “Hey guys! Felix and Locus decided to throw a surprise party! Yay!” Caboose’s voice suddenly got a lot serious before he continued. “Wait. Who’s birthday did I forget.”

  


Wash sighed, before peaking around the doorway. “Oh geez that’s a lot of soldiers!” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, making Felix chuckle a little bit. “Tick tock, boys and girls! Just surrender and you’ll be safe. For now.”

  


The Reds and Blues didn’t move, and Felix was growing severely impatient for an answer. “Chop chop! Your little blue buddy will have a few extra holes in a second if you fail to do the correct actions.”

  


“Holes? Oh boy! Donut loves holes - Ow!” Caboose was cut off as Locus rammed the butt of his sniper into the back of Caboose’s head, growling slightly.

  


“What can we give you to let go of Caboose?” Washington spoke up, staying hidden behind the door frame.

  


Felix frowned. “Negotiation and pleading aren’t an option.” A gunshot rang through the room as Caboose cried out. Washington winced, but couldn’t see where Caboose was shot.

  


“What do you want? Money? Weapons?” He poked his head around the door frame, stopping as Felix’s gaze met his.

  


Another gunshot, and Caboose cried out again. Through the darkness, Wash could see Locus’s sniper pointed at Caboose’s feet and legs; at least Locus wasn’t going immediately for his head.

  


As if he said the thought aloud, Locus moved the sniper to point directly between Caboose’s eyes. Cursing, Washington retreated behind the door frame again. “Dude just let him go and we’ll surrender!” At Tucker’s words, Wash sprang out from behind the door frame, attempting to knock the sniper out of the way before Locus could shoot it.

  


He was a little late, and the bullet clipped Caboose’s back. Wash immediately rolled onto his back and brought his arms up in an “X” as Felix’s knife plunged into Washington’s forearm.

  


“Let Caboose go!” Wash yanked the knife out of his arm, hissing quietly at the pain. “Oh goody! Now we have two hostages!” Felix chuckled with glee, turning back to the doorway.

Wash jumped up from where he was on the ground, and rammed into Felix’s back, gripping the knife tightly in his hands. He could hear a few gunshots, and Wash was thrown off. He chucked the knife at Felix, hitting him square in the shoulder. He grabbed Caboose’s by the shirt collar, yanked him up and shoved him into the room.

  


He felt a sharp pain in his back and cried out as Felix twisted the knife to make a bigger wound. He jolted his elbow upwards, connecting with Felix’s chin. Wash let out a  _ Oof!  _ as Locus hit him hard in the back of the head, making him tumbled to the ground.

  


As Loucus pinned him on his stomach, Wash began to cough. He felt a wetness on his hand that he knew wasn’t mucus, and was barely noticed the crippling pain in his stomach. Locus or one of the soldiers must have managed to hit him without him knowing. Wash’s vision blurred for a moment as he was thrown into a coughing fit, Locus’s weight making him unable to get a proper breath.

  


The weight was knocked off of him, and the bullets began to cascade again. At some point Wash was pulled back into the room, but he was barely aware of his surroundings as he suddenly noticed how wet his clothes were.

  


Felix appeared in the doorway, now extremely pissed. “Fire at will. Show no mercy.” As the soldiers began to flood into the room, someone pulled Wash towards the window. Someone cried out in pain as another tumbled to the floor, unconscious. Washington’s vision darkened, and all he could hear was bullets, filling up everything and taking over his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I'm terrible at this anyway I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BTHB (Bad Things Happen Bingo) but at the same time not; I’m not exactly entering the actual contest thingy on Tumblr, I’m just using the tropes and letting people decide which tropes to use.


End file.
